All Through The Night
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their alone time was interrupted by panicked screaming... some nights, Finn and Amanda wondered why didn't they just let their curiosity go unanswered but this wasn't one of those nights.


_**11/2/17, 3Arena, Dublin…**_

"I really don't think we should be in here, Finn. You know Hunter's gonna kill us." Amanda says as Finn led her into the office and she saw the lights were dimmed and candles were lit.

"He'll understand and we don't get much time alone with the former Shield constantly hassling us." Finn says, his arms around Amanda and her hands on his shoulders as they kissed.

"Well it's mostly Seth. Dean and Renee are married and so are Roman and Galina so they understand…" Amanda says before she let out a contented noise as Finn lightly kissed her left shoulder after unzipping her Balor Club hoodie and pulling it down.

Amanda was placed onto the desk and her legs wrapped around Finn as the two continued kissing… until both heard a scream and looked at each other.

"That boy is gonna be the death of us one of these days, it's like dealing with an overgrown man child." Amanda mutters as Finn blew out the candles and the two left the office in search of the scream… but it wasn't Seth who had screamed.

There were a few on the Raw and SmackDown rosters who tended to push her buttons at times… and Drew McIntyre was one of them.

It wasn't always contentious between the two though, they had met in October 2007 and had gotten along with each other… but when Drew was stuck in FCW and returned to the main roster in August 2009, he seemed to brush Amanda aside and disregard their friendship completely.

Drew had eventually left WWE altogether in 2014… the next time he and Amanda had seen each other, it hadn't broken into a fight immediately…

 _ **11/20/16, ICW Fear And Loathing IX…**_

" _Are they the one that Mick Foley sent over?" Drew asks after Mark pointed out a young couple, the shorter of the two just barely over 5ft tall, nearly 5'1" in Drew's opinion._

" _Yep. He said that the little one was feeling a bit nervous about the event itself, go over there and make them feel at home." Mark said before leaving, Drew walking over towards them._

 _The long curly brown hair belonging to the woman and pulled into a high ponytail seemed eerily familiar but Drew couldn't quite figure out from where._

 _The taller of the two was just under six feet tall as he lightly nudged his girlfriend when he saw Drew approach them and then she turned around._

" _Mandy?!" Drew says, eyes wide with shock as Amanda looked at him… it had been just over two years since they last saw each other and she looked like she hadn't aged at all._

 _But that was how Amanda always looked, younger than she actually was._

" _Hey…" Amanda says, Finn resting his right hand on her back._

" _Finn…" Drew says, turning tense as he realised that everything he had heard in the media since WWE's Summerslam pay per view was true in some form or another… and while Drew and Amanda were far from their early friendship, he wasn't sure if he liked this._

 _Amanda's hazel eyes narrowed in confusion as she saw a shadow on the nearby wall… but it wasn't one of theirs, it was too tall._

" _Sweetheart, you alright?" Finn asks, Amanda snapping out of her trance as Drew looked behind him… but the shadow had disappeared before he properly saw it._

" _Just probably seeing things…" Amanda says, leaning against Finn in her tired state… she had been sluggish on and off for the past week and a half which both had chalked up to travelling from Scotland to Ireland, where she had met the rest of Finn's family, and back to Scotland._

 _The trio brushed it off and went back to their conversation... the shadow had been there for a reason…_

 **Present time…**

"Alright, what's the big emergency?" Amanda asked as she and Finn caught up with Drew.

"Have either of you seen that damn box outside?!" Drew asked, Amanda giving him a glare.

"That's why you screamed, you fucking wimp?! Big and bad Drew McIntyre scared of a fucking box?!" Amanda asked after smacking Drew's right shoulder.

"It wasn't a normal one!" Drew says, rubbing his sore shoulder as Amanda smacked him again, Finn pulling her away from Drew.

"I'm thinking he hit his head too damn hard." Amanda muttered before heading outside… and seeing Seth staring at a blue and white box before he turned to her and started to guide her away from it. "Wait, what's in there?"

"Well we're not gonna find out with the door closed. But if it's something that's gonna cause harm, you're staying far away from it." Seth says.

"Well what do we do, wait for it to-ow! You're tugging too hard on my arm!" Amanda says, grimacing slightly as pain hit her right wrist and Seth letting go.

The door flew open and both were sent flying from the shockwave of it, Seth groaning as he hit the ground next to where a now unconscious Amanda was and Finn and Drew ran out to the garage, Finn crouching down to Amanda and trying to wake her as a man in a trench coat and a redheaded woman ran over to them.

"I told you that old door needs to be fixed, Doctor!" The woman growled as she swatted his arm.

"Yes it does because it just threw us into the wall!" Seth says, shouting halfway through as he lightly gripped Amanda's right hand, hoping that she'd respond to him. "Mandy, wake up kiddo." He says, lightly slapping her face with his right hand.

"She'll wake up at some point… the shockwave just… I'll explain it in a bit, let's get her somewhere else." The Doctor says, Finn standing up with Amanda in his arms as Drew helped Seth up.


End file.
